


Sternschnuppen

by Valdan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdan/pseuds/Valdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna möchte unbedingt nach Hause - und sie hat gute Gründe dafür<br/>Challenge-Antwort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sternschnuppen

Titel: Sternschnuppen  
Serie: Dr. Who  
Charaktere: Ten, Donna  
Rating: G  
Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte ist zur Winter-Challenge im TTT entstanden, in welcher folgendes enthalten seinsollte : Es schneit mindestens einmal / Eine Kerze muss eine entscheidende Rolle spielen / Es müssen folgende Sätze eingebaut sein (exakt so! Nicht "ähnlich")  
\--- "Was zum Geier ist das?"  
\--- "Es ging nicht früher."  
\--- "Meinst du das ernst?  
\--- "Wenn ich einen Wunsch frei hätte, dann ..." (hier dann bitte den Wunsch ergänzen)

 

Sternschnuppen

„Meinst du das ernst?“  
Der Timelord sah Donna entgeistert an. Er hatte schon vieles erlebt mit den Bewohnern der Erde. Lustiges. Ernstes. Logisches. Unlogisches …  
Aber Donna setzte dem Ganzen gerade eine Krone auf oder zumindest ein Diadem.

Sie stand vor ihm und hatte doch glatt behauptet, sie wolle so lange die Luft anhalten, bis er den Kurs der Tardis ändern und zur Erde fliegen würde. Er war sich darüber im Klaren, das sie in diesem Moment keiner logischen Argumentation seinerseits Gehör schenken würde und sei sie noch so ausgeklügelt.

„Wieso sagst du mir nicht erst einmal, was überhaupt los ist“, forderte der Timelord Donna auf .  
Diese holte tief Luft und sagte nur einen Satz: „Ich muss zu Gramps!“  
„Und warum so plötzlich?“ Er sah sie neugierig an. „Was ist so wichtig, das wir einen Flug zu den Stränden von Corovar V abbrechen sollen? Du wolltest schließlich zum Ausspannen dort hin. Du wolltest feinen Sand, Meer und Drinks mit Schirmchen.“

„Es ging nicht früher. Mein Handy hat gerade erst gepiept und mich an einen Termin erinnert“, begann Donna und brach dann ab. Als der Doctor sie nur abwartend ansah und leise mit den Fingern auf die Konsole trommelte, seufzte sie leise und gab dann etwas kleinlaut zu: „Ich bin für heute Abend mit meinem Großvater verabredet. Es ist unser Abend. Wir treffen uns in seiner Hütte, schauen in die Sterne und trinken dabei heißen Tee. Wir machen das schon ewig und seit ich an einem dieser Abende meine erste Sternschnuppe gesehen habe, treffen wir uns immer an diesem bestimmten Tag und schlagen uns die Nacht um die Ohren. Gramps zündet eine Kerze an und stellt sie ins Fenster, damit ich weiß, dass er da ist und ich einen Anhaltspunkt habe.“ Sie machte eine weitere Pause und er entnahm ihrem leicht entrückten Gesichtsausdruck, dass ihre Gedanken gerade auf der Erde und bei den schon erlebten Nachtwachen mit ihrem Großvater waren.

Dann schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf, als wenn sie eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen wollte und sah den Doctor dann an. „Und weil ich mit dir in Raum und Zeit herum düse und völlig den Überblick verloren habe, hätte ich fast vergessen, was auf der Erde heute für ein Tag ist. Also wirst du jetzt das machen, was auch immer du machen musst, um uns in Richtung Erde zu bewegen, damit ich pünktlich zu meiner Verabredung komme.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn fordernd an.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer gab er nach, drehte mehrere Regler an der Konsole und ein leichter Ruck ging durch die Tardis. Donna lockerte ihre Arme und stieß hörbar die Luft aus.  
„Du bist dir aber darüber im Klaren, das es in London gerade eiskalt ist und es eine Schneewarnung gibt?“  
„Das ist mir gleich“, gab Donna zurück. „Gramps war immer für mich da, da muss ich einfach da sein, wenn wir uns verabredet haben. Ich weiß noch ganz genau, was er gesagt hat: 'Wenn ich einen Wunsch frei hätte, dann würde ich mir die Sternschnuppen gerne mal aus der Nähe ansehen.'  
Jetzt könntest du ihm diesen Wunsch sogar erfüllen.“ Mit einem großen Augenaufschlag sah sie ihn an und grinste breit.  
„Den Wunsch kann ich ihm erfüllen, aber das Problem ist, dass Sternschnuppen aus der Nähe im Weltall nicht annähernd so aufregend aussehen, wie von der Erde aus. Das würde eurem Abend jeden Zauber nehmen.“

Nachdenklich senkte Donna den Kopf, der Doctor wandte sich wieder den Kontrollen zu und es dauerte nicht mehr lange und die Tardis setzte mit einem leichten Ruck auf.

„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich warm anziehen bevor ich da raus gehe. Es sind noch ein paar Meter bis zum Schuppen.“ Er lehnte sich zurück und sah schmunzelnd zu, wie Donna hinausrannte und kurze Zeit später in eine dicke Winterjacke mit Kapuze gehüllt wieder vor ihm stand.  
Sie ging zur Tür und musste ich dagegen stemmen, um diese gegen den draußen herrschenden Wind zu öffnen. Ein eiskalter Luftzug drang ins Innere der Tardis ein, als ihr dieses endlich gelungen war. Donna drehte sich auf der Schwelle noch einmal kurz um.  
„Willst du nicht mitkommen?“

Der Timelord schüttelte den Kopf und so ging Donna zielstrebig hinaus. Langsam bewegte er sich zur Tür und schaute ihr hinterher. Es hatte angefangen zu schneien. Leise rieselten kleine Eissterne vom Himmel, an dem man heute Abend bestimmt nichts sehen konnte, so eine dichte Wolkendecke hing über London und entlud ihre weiße Fracht in immer dicker werdenden Flocken.

Es dauerte lange, bis Donna wieder auftauchte. Verfroren und leicht zitternd, aber mit einem seeligen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
„Jetzt können wir nach Corovar V fliegen“, sagte sie nur und ging mit einem „Ich brauch jetzt unbedingt ein heißes Bad“ an ihm vorbei und verschwand in den Tiefen der Tardis.

'Was zum Geier ist das ?' dachte er lächelnd. 'Die Menschen und ihre Gefühle, sie werden mir immer ein Rätsel bleiben', dann betätigte ein ein paar Regler und mit einem leisen Jaulen machten sie sich auf den Weg.


End file.
